


Otro inicio

by dirtylaw



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde el 9th Doctor y Jack Harckness tendrán la oportunidad de otro inicio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro inicio

El viento arrecia con fuerza, levantando una molesta película de arena a través de la playa y cubriendo parte del suelo cementado bajo sus pies mientras un funcionario les indica que ya no pueden quedarse más tiempo afuera.

 

\- Si así lo desean pueden dirigirse a la sala de visualización para seguir la trayectoria del transbordador.- sonriendo afablemente añade- Más tarde recibirán las indicaciones para efectuar las llamadas y conferencias que deseen.

 

En el embarcadero la estela de la nave transporte persiste en el amarillento cielo de la península de Boe. Jack mira a través de sus googles, pestañeando la sequedad de sus ojos se convence que esa misma estela es el caminito de baldosas amarillas por las que Gray se ha marchado para comenzar su estancia preparatoria en la Agencia del Tiempo.

 

Y Jack piensa en cuan afortunado es su hermano, en cuan afortunada es su madre por tener un hijo en la Agencia. En definitiva, piensa en cuan desgraciado es él por no ir en aquella nave, ni perder (puede que para siempre) de vista la ocre tierra y cielo de la Península de Boe. Por supuesto que se alegra sinceramente por Gray, pero no puede evitar que esta alegría que siente se quede atada a la sensación que se alegra por la vida que él no está viviendo, ni podrá vivir jamás.

 

Jack ha crecido sabiendo que una vez muerto su padre debería hacerse cargo de los pobres negocios que los sustentaban en la colonia. El ataque había sido virulento y quedaba mucho por hacer, por reconstruir y su madre, sola y firme creyente en la colonización de Boe y en los deseos de su padre, decidió quedarse en Boe. Así había crecido Jack, con el único propósito de levantar la familia y la colonia. Y en cierto modo había sido feliz, o lo había sido hasta que Gray llegó a casa una tarde con la cabeza cubierta por el persistente polvo de la bahía y con la mayor sonrisa que jamás le había visto Jack.

 

Su hermano pequeño había pasado los primeros exámenes de ingreso para la Academia de la Agencia del Tiempo y en los meses venideros empezaría su instrucción. Se iría de Boe.

 

Su madre y Gray se abrazaron entre lágrimas de alegría y Jack los abrazó a ambos, sin pensárselo. Sin embargo, fue entonces que Jack, rodeando a su familia como siempre había hecho desde que su padre muriera, fue realmente consciente de cuanto deseaba el también ver las estrellas. Salir. Salir.

 

Ahora, su madre se despide de él, porque quiere ser de las primeras en poder ponerse en contacto con la nave una vez esté fuera de órbita. Jack prefiere quedarse un rato más, tal vez luego vaya a dar una vuelta por la desierta bahía, ir hasta el pico de la manga donde antaño estuvo ubicada la floreciente colonia. Su madre asiente, le comprende.

 

Atardece, y Jack, sentado en la arena observa como el segundo sol, ya tan bajo, se refleja en el agua sin llegar a ponerse jamás. Las noches en Boe son tornasoladas. Como la textura de una luz opaca reflejándose en la superficie de una plancha metálica, que el cielo nocturno absorba el reflejo del mar y de las pocas luces de la ciudad provoca que en Boe no se vean las estrellas.

 

-¿Es que en Boe no brillan las estrellas? ¡¿Nunca?!- se pregunta alguien a sus espaldas.

 

Jack mira por encima de sus espaldas y ve como con paso firme se acerca un hombre recio y con el cabello muy, muy corto, alto y vestido de negro. El extraño camina hasta que sobrepasa donde Jack está sentado, camina hasta que las pequeñas olas tocan la punta de sus botas negras, colocando los brazos en jarra otea el tornasolado horizonte. -¿No es de por aquí, verdad?- contesta amargamente Jack- No, en Boe nunca brillan las estrellas. El extraño le mira con el ceño fruncido durante unos instantes, hasta que resume tanta mirada, y haciendo sonar una tremenda palmada rie, y esa risa es como un relámpago.

 

-La verdad es que no, no soy de por aquí- añade señalando al cielo en la vertical de su largo cuerpo- Vengo de muy, muy lejos del mismismo corazón profundo de la Cascada de Medusa. ¡Oh! es un lugar precioso aunque terrible también- El extraño se sienta a su lado en la arena, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras con sus grandes manos dibuja por el turbio cielo de Boe escenarios que solo él ve- ¿Has visto alguna vez cómo palpita un sol antes de extinguirse? ¿Sabías que los asteroides así como hacen laz aves cantan a medida que se acercan al sol?.

 

Jack niega con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en los azulados ojos de aquel hombre extraño.

 

-¡Oh!¡No hay espectáculo mayor te lo aseguro! Las cosas que he visto durante todos estos años... no las creerías- concluye.

 

Y aunque el extranjero vestido de negro intenta disimularlo, pero para alguien acostumbrado a la desilusión como es Jack no le pasa desapercibida esa pizca de tristeza que se asoma tras tanta vehemencia, tras tanta vitalidad.

 

-¿Cómo te llamas chico?

 

-Jack.

 

-Bien, Jack de Boe- sonríe como un lobo -¿Quieres ver las estrellas? ¿Estrellas de verdad que no se escondan?


End file.
